freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Rankin Bass
Rankin/Bass Productions, Inc. (formerly Videocraft International, Ltd.) was an American production company seasonal television specials stop-motion animation. The pre-1974 library is owned by DreamWorks Classics (formerly Classic Media, now a subsidiary of DreamWorks Pictures and the post-1974 library is owned by Warner Bros.). Rankin/Bass stop-motion features are recognizable by their visual style of doll-like characters with spheroid body parts, and ubiquitous powdery snow using an animation technique called "Animagic." Often, traditional cel animation scenes of falling snow would be projected over the action to create the effect of a snowfall. History The company was founded by Arthur Rankin, Jr. and Jules Bass in the early 1960s as Videocraft International. The majority of Rankin/Bass' work, including all of their "Animagic" stop-motion productions, were created in Japan. Throughout the 1960s, the Animagic productions were headed by Japanese stop-motion animator Tadahito Mochinaga. Their traditionally cel-animated works were animated by Toei Animation, Crawley Films and Mushi Production, and since the 1970s, they were animated by the Japanese studioTopcraft, which was formed in 1972 as an offshoot of Toei Animation. Many Topcraft staffers, including the studio's founder Toru Hara (who was credited in some of Rankin/Bass' specials), would go on to join its successor Studio Ghibli and work on Hayao Miyazaki's feature films, including Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind and My Neighbor Totoro. In addition to the 'name' talent that provided the narration for the specials, Rankin/Bass had its own company of voice actors. For the studio's early work, this group was based inToronto, Ontario, where recording was supervised by veteran CBC announcer Bernard Cowan. This group included actors such as Paul Soles, Larry D. Mann, and Paul Kligman. Maury Laws has served as musical director for almost all of the animated films. Romeo Muller was another consistent contributor, serving as screenwriter for many of Rankin/Bass's best-known productions including Rudolph, The Little Drummer Boy, and Frosty the Snowman. Scare Factor Low To Medium. The dramatic music may unnerve some, However, probably helped by having only the tail end of the animation shown nowadays in a silent version, it is a favorite of many, and harmless. Possibly for Woody (BFDI), None to Medium because he get angry over the logo. None for Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber and Junior Asparagus because they nicknamed it The Rankin Bass R of Heaven. Category:Fright Ranked Logos Category:Chill Ranked Logos Category:White Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Unscary Logos Category:Closing Logos Category:My scary logo collection Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:1969 Category:1970 Category:1971 Category:1972 Category:1973 Category:1974 Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Taken From "Erica" Category:Simple Logos Category:Redeemed logos Category:Scary logos that dissolved in 1987 Category:Logos that get their categories removed on and on Category:Logos that are not scary anymore Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that scare Beast Boy Category:Logos that could not scare Starfire Category:Fancy Logos Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Logos that scare Oliver Category:Haunted Childhood Category:Logos that could not scare timmylogo Category:Logos that could not scare p9p9p Category:Logos that scare Littlest Pet Shop Category:Scary logos that dissolved in 1974 Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Timmylogo's Minions Category:Logos that scare Serena's Eevee Category:I HATE FLUTES Category:Strawberry Shortcake's favorite logos Category:Claire Wyckoff's logo friends Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog likes Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Hot in North Korea Category:Logos that are so scary that you should go to hell for 666 years and then get killed by Scratchers at 3 AM and they send you to minecraft and, I DON'T KNOW............................................................... STOP IT!!! Scratch is soooooo banned - MorthTrend Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Scariest logos in the world Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Look out you are gonna crash!!!!!!! Category:Zooming Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1976 Category:Rare Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Favorite Logos Category:Evil Logos Category:V Category:I Category:A Category:C Category:O Category:M Category:Top Pages Category:Logos owned by Viacom Category:Digimon Emperor's Minions Category:Karma houdini Category:Lavender Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Logos that cause Down Syndrome Category:Zazoo's Friends Category:Friend of a hero Category:Anti-Villains Category:Rude Logos Category:Redeemed villains Category:Extremely Scary Logos Category:Logos that shouldn't exist Category:Logos worse then S from Hell Category:Viacom Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:GULP Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Logos that are still scary Category:If you think you can scare me, you are pretty wrong! Category:Horror ranked logos! Category:1976 V Category:Logos that run amok Category:Slytherins Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Bullies Category:Nightmares everywhere by these logos Category:1981 Category:Horror logos! Category:Logos worse then shadow projects dog Category:The most scariest logo that scares all Cartoon Network characters Category:Logos that made Minecraft Steve fall from a cliff and die Category:Logos that make babies cry. Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:SO MANY CATEGORIES Category:Villains Category:Evil mask logos Category:Bad people Category:Human eater Category:Strongest Logo Ever Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:VSВИD's Scary Logos Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that make Ruby Ran away Category:Troublemakers Category:Successful Villains Category:Pure-Blood Category:Logos even worse than Max and Ruby 0004 Category:Logos that have Lost Logo Category:Pure-Blood Supremacists Category:Logos that have a 20% cooler! Category:Logos that are worse than Demonic Furbies Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1986 Category:Logos that chases BND Category:Control Freaks Category:V of Doom Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Don't you dare Category:Logos that make Lilly Cry Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Loud Logos Category:Logos that scare Russiaball Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Logos that scared Iggy Koopaling Category:Logos that scares Gravity Falls Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that scare Rayman Category:I ship Rayman with Megurine Luka Category:P Category:Izza Category:Logos that scare Nyami from pop'n music Category:Nyami x KAITO Category:I ship Nyami with Kaito Category:Timer from pop'n music dies at Nyami and KAITO's wedding Category:Logos that scare KAITO Category:KAITO has to fight AMBRE Category:AMBRE wins Category:T Category:Qwertyuiop Category:Articles with swearing catagories Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Do I have to follow you all day? Category:Children Category:Brothers Category:Preschoolers Category:Americans Category:2000 births Category:Boys Category:Older Brothers Category:Males Category:Amok Runners Category:Picky Eaters Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Tantruming youngsters Category:Disrespectful children Category:Aggressive Children Category:Supernanny's worst children Category:Jealous Children Category:Spankers Category:Children who throw tantrums Category:Good Manners Category:YouTube users Category:Hitters Category:Violent Children Category:Spoiled brats Category:Children who hit their parents Category:Fussy eaters Category:Children who are mean to Jo Frost Category:Sons Category:Children with an explosive temper Category:Children that Slur Category:Little Well-Behaved Children Category:Children who are being mean to their parents Category:Children who are being mean to their siblings Category:Toddlers Category:Name callers Category:Erratic Children Category:Children who fight with their siblings Category:Children who terribly lost control Category:Children who act like venom from spiderman 3 Category:Children who look like Bart Simpson Category:Children who act like Stewie Griffin Category:Children who act like Bowser from Super Mario Category:Children who act like Bart Simpson Category:Boys that are villains Category:Children Who Love SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Jerks Category:Children who make me sick Category:Children with attitude Category:Children with anger issues Category:Children born in April Category:Supervillains Category:Children who act like Kaiden McKinney from Reno, Neveda Category:Kids who act like hurricanes Category:Well Behaved Children after Jo left Category:Terrible 4s Category:Sleep Separation Episodes Category:April births Category:4 year old boys Category:Creepy Children Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Four year olds Category:Asw Category:Who the episode was mostly about Category:Four year old boys Category:Boys that are 4 Category:Children who act like Matthew Bradbury from the Bradbury-Lambert family Category:Children who act like Darth Vader from Star Wars Category:A names Category:Andrews Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Disrespectful children who went into timeout Category:Children who act like Mary Ann from the Agate family Category:First Sons Category:Boys with a Category:Children who act like julian albans from wonder Category:4 Category:Ages Category:Children who should see Dr. Phil Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All-Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Characters of All-Time Category:People with the deceased Category:Children who should have gotten a spanking when he or she misbehaves Category:Children who fart alot Category:Children who act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Children who act like Rex from Babe Category:Children who act like Meghann Cooke from the Cooke family Category:Children who act like Cody from DaddyOFive Category:Children who act like Angel Guzman from Stand and Deliver Category:Children who act like orla bates from the bates family Category:Children who act like Caillou From GoAnimate Category:Should get expelled from all schools in us and Canada Category:Brats Category:Silly Billy Category:Whiny Children Category:Selfish Kid Category:Children who act like Beezle from Unico Category:Children who act like USAball Category:Children who act like Henry Bowers Category:Children who need to be on Beyond Scared Straight Category:Children who need to be sent to the Mental Hospital Category:Children who act like Omar Mateen Category:Children who act like George Zimmerman Category:Children who act like Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold Category:Children who act like Donald Trump Category:Children who act like Junior from Problem Child Category:Children who act like Adam Lanza Category:Children who act like Justin Bieber Category:Children who act like 6IX9INE Category:Children who act like Jane Kangaroo Category:Only disrespectful child Category:Children who act like Playboi Carti Category:Children who act like Osama Bin Laden Category:Xing ling Category:Children who should be sent for Boot Camp Category:Children that make you go ���� Category:Children who act like Lil Gideon from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Vinnie the Bully Engine Category:Children who act like Baldi Category:Children who act like Lil Pump Category:Children who act like Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter Category:Logos that don't scare anybody! This ain't scary Category:Logos that appeared in spiffy pictures in ending of each tv kids shows, etc Category:Logos that appeared in ending of each movie, etc Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Logos That Scare M&M (Object Lockdown) Category:Children who act like Angelica Pickles Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Tsukishima Kirari cry Category:Fanboys/girls who just seem to inject every stuff possible into the category and pretty much everything, like say Felipebros. Category:Logos that scare Tom and Jerry Category:Logos that scare the equestria girls Category:Logos that scare Princess Luna Category:Taken From "Frosty The Snowman" Category:Logos with simple shapes Category:Logos that make Pikachu angry Category:P Head's friends Category:Logos that don't scare Ty Category:Logos that make you take a dump out of Gertie’s face that she gets so excited from the poop fear that she turns into Fucktie Category:Logos that cannot scare me Category:What is this shit Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Not scary logos Category:R.I.P. GoAnimate/Vyond 2004-2018 Category:OH OH OH Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2001 Category:Top 5 not scary logos Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:This is Garnet. Back together. And I'm never goin' down at the hands of the likes of you, because I'm so much better. And every part of me is saying, "Go get her." The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules. Come at me without any of your fancy tools. Le Category:This is Garnet. Back together. And I'm never goin' down at the hands of the likes of you, because I'm so much better. And every part of me is saying, "Go get her." The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules. Come at me without any of your fancy tools. Category:This is Garnet. Back together. And I'm never goin' down at the hands of the likes of you, because I'm so much better. And every part of me is saying, "Go get her." The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules. Category:This is Garnet. Back together. And I'm never goin' down at the hands of the likes of you, because I'm so much better. And every part of me is saying, "Go get her." Category:Girls Category:Logos that are not freaking scary Category:SOOOOOOOOOOO NOT SCARY Category:Logos that scare Ash Ketchum Category:Logos that scare Doug Funnie Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Logos you would see if you want to sing the Let's Go Luna theme song in Spanish Category:Logos That Make Bellybutton from Doodle Toons Explode into Santa-Frosty, and later, he kills Jellybean Category:Logos that make Sailor Moon cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Mercury cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Mars cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Jupiter cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Venus cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Chibi Moon cry Category:Logos that make the Cures cry Category:Logos that make Cure Happy cry Category:Logos that make Cure Sunny cry Category:Logos that make Cure Peace cry Category:Logos that make Cure March cry Category:Logos that make Cure Beauty cry Category:Logos that make Candy cry Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Logos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that scare Frosty the Snowman Category:Logos that scare Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Category:Logos that scare Hermey Category:Logos that scare Clarice Category:Logos that make Bubbles (2016) cry Category:Logos that make characters want to say “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” Category:Logos that make Wilt want to say “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” Category:Logos that make Bubbles want to say “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” Category:Logos that make Bloo want to say “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” Category:Logos that make Mac want to say “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” Category:Logos that make Mac want to say “NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” Category:Logos that make Bloo want to say “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” Category:Logos that make Foster’s Home Bendy cry Category:Logos that Foster’s Home Bendy likes Category:Logos that Bendy likes Category:Logos that make Bendy cry Category:Merry Christmas! Category:Logos that scare Daniel Tiger Category:Logos that make Gumball Watterson cry Category:Logos that make Daniel Tiger cry Category:Logos that scare Sebastian Category:Logos that make Sebastian cry Category:Logos that scare Finn the Human